The present invention relates to a fixing element with an expansible sleeve and, more particularly, to a fixing element securable in a drilled hole in a base material such as masonry and used for attaching of an article to the base.
DE-OS 3,526,784 discloses a fixing element with an expansible sleeve, which is suitable for self-gripping attachment in a drilled hole. The fixing element has a shank on which a resilient expansible sleeve is placed. The expansible sleeve in the unstressed state projects slightly beyond the diameter of the shank. The expansible sleeve can be compressed resiliently as it is inserted into the drilled hole, thus gripping the wall of the hole. As the fixing element is driven in, the friction force generated by the elastic gripping must be overcome. Because of the structure of this expansible sleeve, the shank portion may be pushed unintentionally partially beneath the expansible sleeve, especially when the expansible sleeve is in a position in which it is slightly tilted on a shoulder formed on this shank.